A Little Bit of Tutoring
by Raxmia
Summary: Akira has some homework to do, but can't quite seem to understand it. Rei helps out and reminds Akira of their little "tutoring fee" from before. Our Kingdom fanfic


A/N: Hello People!! I saw that there were not so many "Our Kingdom" fics here, so I decided to make one!! . I have only read up to the 3rd book, so you'll have to excuse some details. Well, Read, Enjoy, and please review!!

.

_A Little Bit of Tutoring_

Akira kept throwing nervous glances at Rei as they entered the Takatou Residence. Although the school day had gone by almost too swiftly, the younger heir managed to accumulate quite an amount of homework. He glanced over at Rei again as Shigure-kun ushered the pair of them in.

Rei caught the slight flick of Akira's eyes studying him and then dart away as if caught. A small smile fluttered across his gorgeous face as Akira stole another glance at the taller boy. The mere sign of acknowledgement made Akira blush and bow hi head in embarrassment. He fiddled with his bag of textbooks as Rei continued to smile softly.

Shigure-kun ambled in behind the two as they proceeded to remove their shoes and venture further into the mansion to meet Okumiya-kun. He greeted each of them with a gaze. Shigure-kun flushed in response, Akira dropped his bag, and Rei returned the cool gaze.

The older man began to open his mouth to speak, but was intercepted by Rei's sharp tone. He said something almost inaudible about homework as Akira stooped down to pick up the fallen bag. Before it was officially back in his arms, Rei wrapped his hand around Akira's wrist and half-dragged, half-lead his cousin towards the sitting room.

The older men stared after them as they stalked away in silence. Akira dared another glance towards Rei's stern features and sighed. They stood outside the sitting room door now as the sigh caught the taller boy's attention. Rei stared hard at his cousin. Into his worried eyes, he stared on and then smiled as he leaned in to close what little space they had between them. He kissed him more greedily, more needy than before. Rei couldn't stand 'not' touching him for a complete school day. Tamaki and Hiyori were definitely pests during school hours albeit unknowingly.

By the time Rei pulled back to examine the effects he had on the darker-haired boy, he had managed to pin Akira against the door. His hands were on either side of the younger boy's head. His own head was spinning with desire as Akira's eyes finally fluttered open to view a smiling Rei. "Don't forget about our little tutoring fee."

Akira's body gives a shudder as the words are whispered huskily into his ear. He blushes again as Rei opened the door behind him. Akira sidled into the room while Rei shut the door behind them. The younger boy set his textbooks on the small table and set to work.

They spent nearly five hours on textbooks and worksheets. Every once in a while, Rei would reward the younger heir with a deep, though chaste, kiss when he answered a particularly hard question right. It was nearing nine when Akira finished the last of his homework. Rei watched as the younger heir threw his head back in relief and flopped to the floor to lay awhile. A sigh escaped his lips as his arms stretched towards his head like a pillow.

"Well, now what?" Akira asked through a slight yawn. Rei continued to study the resting body beside him with a look of complete adoration. He leaned over Akira's slim body and pulled a few strands of hair in Akira's face out of the way. He leaned down so close that their noses barely graced eachother. Rei ran his fingers down the length of Akira's side and rested them inches above the waistline.

"What do you want to do?" Rei airily breathed. Akira's eyes hazed at the warmth of the words. He was at a loss for speech and could only think of Rei being so close and yet so far. Akira Still couldn't understand why the taller boy seemed to only have eyes for him. He always felt like a burden to the skilled teen who had inexplicably devoted himself to him. Akira gazed into the eyes above his and then felt his own body act on his sudden impulses for contact. He threw his hands up to pull Rei's lips down to his own.

Both their bodies gave off quivers of satisfaction and ecstasy as they pressed against eachother. Akira's hands couldn't stay still as the kiss insued. Their tongues whirled and danced with eachother while Rei pulled Akira up to lay sideways. His hand had found a fixed position to Akira's waist. Both boys let go of the kiss to gasp and catch their breaths only to realize how close their growing erections were to eachother. Akira had never imagined himself acting so willing to his cousin's touches or caresses or whatever any sane person would call it. Rei looked into Akira's eyes. He could see confusion and incomprehensible understanding within the silent depths. He wanted Akira for himself the very first moment he had laid eyes on him.

"Rei, I…" Akira started only to silence himself and cast his eyes down. He didn't really know what he wanted to say.

"Yes?" Rei asked in another husky whisper. With one swift involuntary movement, Rei brought his hand up from Akira's waist to lift his chin with one finger. Akira closed his eyes to the awaiting reassurance in his cousin's eyes. He needed to find out his desires on his own.

With a fit of agitation, Rei flopped onto the floor in much the same manner as Akira did before. He knew Akira was thinking out all the doubts, but he didn't feel he'd be able to hold out much longer. The constrained organ in his pants was beginning to throb in pain. Rei unzipped the pants to relieve some pressure as Akira cocked his head curiously to one side to better look at him. With full knowledge of his younger cousin's eyes upon him, Rei began to pump the wet muscle slowly.

Akira's eyes widened at the tremendous sight before him composed of his cousin pleasuring himself. He wanted to shift his gaze elsewhere, but he found he had no real desire to look anywhere else tranced as he was. He was strongly reminded of the night Raoul and himself ventured out to search for his father's records. He could remember the feel of Rei's tongue and lips working on his lower regions in an attempt to prove a point. His arousal twitched needily as he heard a slight moan escape from Rei's lips.

Akira continued to gaze at the writhing body that was Rei and came to his conclusion. He wanted his elegant cousin with every fiber of his being all to himself.

Without further hesitation, Akira leaned over his outstretched cousin with renewed lust and determination. His hand slid easily into Rei's pants to replace Rei's fingers with his own. Though he had no prior experience with this sort of thing, the older heir reacted by arching his back in surprise. Rei gasped at the contact and opened his eyes to see the younger heir's eyes burning brightly into his own.

The eyes held such passion which Rei had yet to see on the young boy's face. He wised to see that look more often. The thoughts raced through Rei's mind at full speed as he leaned up to have their lips meet for the umpteenth time that day. Though they had kissed many times before, none of them were as indescribably lustful as this.

Rei pulled himself up into a sitting position while removing both their hands from the depths of his own pants. Their fingers laced while the free hands traveled along the other's side and their tongues thoroughly explored eachother's quarters. It was pure bliss for the pair of them. Neither could think clearly of anything else except for the other's presence.

Rather suddenly, Rei pulled away from Akira only to start a trail of quick needy bites replaced each time by a tender kiss. Akira gasped at the sharp pain and shuddered as Rei's lips took their place. He fell backwards onto the floor with Rei falling on top of him. As his head met the wooden floor with a soft thud, another heavier sound was heard as he kicked the small table behind them.

Akira's breath hitched in panic as hurried footsteps sounded just outside the door. Rei immediately withdrew himself from the darker-haired boy to regain his composure. Akira scrambled to pick up the fallen book while his older cousin quickly fastened his pants. The door handle began to rattle impatiently.

As abruptly as it had started, the handle stopped making noise only to allow Shigure-kun's voice to drift through the door," Sir Rei, is everything okay?"

Rei scowled at the general direction of the door and beckoned Akira to his side. Akira went wide-eyed as Rei scooped him up into his arms 'bride' style and kissed him full on the lips.

The door handle began to rattle dramatically once more. Rei's voice came out sharp and scornful," Didn't I tell you to quit following me?! Akira just fell asleep and dropped a book on the floor." Rei winked at his younger cousin who feigned sleep. Without waiting another second, Rei unlocked the door and glared at the bodyguard on the other side. The heir easily slid past him and shouted back at the older man," Leave us alone. I don't need to be followed here."

Shigure-kun just hung his head in shame and sighed. As soon as he was out of sight, Rei gently kissed the tip of Akira's nose. Instantly, Akira's fluttered open and he tried to get back onto his own two feet, but Rei just held him tighter as he continued to stroll down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Akira asked out of agitation. He was perfectly capable of walking on his own two feet. Due to his prior panic-stricken state, his throbbing erection had eased to a twitch. Not something he was very happy about. All Rei could do was to continue walking forward despite his desperate need and want. He looked into Akira's eyes in a loving manner.

Akira's agitation shriveled as the look on his cousin's face stole his breath away. Finally, Rei answered," We're going to my room. It's closer. Or do you prefer your own room?"

Akira stared up at his cousin seemingly lost in a daze. It took him a while to fully comprehend the meaning behind the words. His face flushed in embarrassment as he muttered a quick agreement. Rei smiled softly in response to Akira's pink-tinted cheeks.

Akira always found himself blushing in spite of himself. He silently reprimanded himself for being so bothered by Rei's antics. Akira could never get over Rei's physical nature, but he was certain he wanted this just as much as the lighter-haired boy carrying him. He looked up into Rei's beautiful face which had a small smile plastered onto it while he trudged on and into the room.

It seemed to take a matter of seconds to enter Rei's room, lock the door, and continue their actions from the sitting room. No sooner had the door closed, Rei had his cousin pinned against it much like before. His hands moved from the door to Akira's face.

"Now, I have you all to myself, Akira," Rei muttered from a distance. He was so close that he could smell the sweat accumulating on Akira's forehead. His cousin's blush softened as Rei leaned in to plant his lips firmly to Akira's. He pulled away as the kiss began to sear with intensity. "Akira?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure want this?" Rei asked while Akira gazed into the deep blue-green eyes. "Are you sure you want me?"

Akira blushed again at the spoken words. He leaned into Rei's touch despite the growing heat in his face. He reached up to lace his fingers with Rei's and continued to place each of his hands on either side of his cousin's face. Akira pulled Rei into himself to smash their lips together.

Rei was more than willing to take that answer as a yes and began to press into the smaller body against the door. His hands moved from Akira's face to his lower regions while Akira's wrapped themselves around Rei's neck.

The older heir propped one of his cousin's legs onto his waist and began to raise the boy off his feet. Akira wrapped the other leg around his cousin's waist while Rei supported his weight with one hand on the uplifted leg and the other along his back.

Rei swiftly made his way to the bed and laid his cousin down to immediately begin ravaging his neck. Having recently discarded their jacket sand ties in the sitting room, Rei began to unbutton the school shirt adorning his cousin's slim figure.

Rei's lips traveled along his shoulder down to a hard bud. He nipped at it lightly which made the younger heir groan and arch in pleasure.

Akira's fingers fumbled with the buttons along Rei's shirt and tugged it open to reveal his cousin's pale chest. Rei threw the shirt to the ground and continued to travel down to Akira's waist to trace the belly button with his tongue.

Akira cringed at the contact. He was vaguely aware of the tingling sensation that shot from that precise point of contact down to his renewed erection. Akira ran his fingers through wisps of light-colored hair as Rei discreetly shoved his hand into his pants to fondle the fleshy sack. The other hand unzipped the barrier and started to drag them down to Akira's knees.

Akira bit his bottom lip and braced himself for what was to come as Rei hovered over the jutting muscle. He lapped up the dripping precum and proceeded to take Akira whole. He gasped at the feel of Rei's warm, moist mouth having its way with him.

"Mmm…ahh…Rei…wait," Akira muttered urgently through heavy pants. His hands began fisting in Rei's hair to pull him upward ever so gently. Rei stopped and tilted his head to one side with a determined smirk.

"Do you really want to wait, Akira? You're so hard. I can take care of it for you," Rei teased as he pressed a digit into his cousin's tight opening. He kissed the length of the straining cock before him.

Akira closed his eyes at the sharp pain. He hissed as another finger made its way in. He opened his mouth to protest the intrusion but could not make anything intelligible come out. The fingers were curling and prodding slowly in and out creating an odd rhythm of pleasure.

He didn't pay attention to the small sound of a metal zipper unfastening as a third finger joined the other two pumping into him. Rei pushed in further to send a jolt of pure ecstasy coursing through Akira. The younger moaned and bucked down onto the retreating intruders.

"Ahh…Rei..please," Akira managed to choke out before Rei pushed down onto the same spot which had Akira wanting more. Rei smiled softly while pulling out and began to pace tender kisses on each inner thigh only to proceed to Akira's abdomen.

"Please what?" Rei asked intently. "What do you want?"

Akira opened his eyes to reveal that fierce determination from before. Rei's immediate fixation was the lust behind them. "You…I want…you."

A teasing smile played across Rei's lips as he singlehandedly pinned his cousin's arms above his head. He caught Akira's lips in another fierce kiss while his other hand hoisted his cousin's leg onto his hip so he can better fit him. He entered the stretched opening only to be greeted by a deep moan escaping Akira's mouth and into his own.

A mixed pang of pain and pleasure swept through Akira as Rei began to trail butterfly kisses down his neck and shoulder. Rei retraced the tiny trail lovingly to whisper seductively into his cousin's ear.

"As you wish, Akira."

The use of his name in such a lustful tone made his heart race faster than it should have. It sent him spiraling into an abyss of pure bliss. Before he could think on it any further, Rei pulled out and rammed back into his smaller frame causing him to groan his cousin's name.

Akira struggled against Rei's tight grip and realized he hated his own inferiority. He wasn't strong enough to break free of Rei's grasping hand. All he wanted was to touch Rei's pale skin above him. He wanted to feel complete again as Rei pulled out slowly. He wanted to give Rei everything he could offer right now. Rei thrust back into Akira as the hand that had hoisted his leg ventured upward to pleasure the waiting jut of flesh. He pumped the throbbing member in time with his erratic thrusts.

As Rei's grip slackened to a mere support, Akira's liberated hands graced every part of Rei he could reach while helplessly moaning underneath him. One of the hands eventually took refuge in the tangle that was Rei's hair while the other brushed against a sensitive nipple that had Rei groaning aloud as if he were being fucked despite the fact of how much more control he had.

Akira began to moan and gasp louder as he felt each thrust where flesh met flesh. Rei's movements grew faster and deeper to where not only did he fully sheathe himself into Akira, but also to the extent of wreaking havoc on Akira's prostrate. Akira's moans developed into loud shrieks that had Rei going wild with intense lust. Each sound that met Rei's ears had him fighting of his desire to come right then and there. He couldn't stand how unbelievably good or how irrevocably right it felt to have the younger heir literally begging for more.

"Rei..I…ahh…oh..ohh..Rei..don't …stop," Akira shrieked loudly. Rei kissed Akira firmly on the lips and broke away to ravage his neck while emitting his own groan of pleasure.

Akira's sticky slick member was stroked mercilessly until the boy finally came with a violent shudder. The seed spilled onto their stomachs and into Rei's hand. Akira's hoarse voice called out Rei's name in response. The way it sounded sent jolts of ecstasy down Rei's spine as he too came after a few thrusts into the muscles clamped around his dick.

Rei heard Akira's name bounce off the walls around them and collapsed to his cousin's side. Akira rolled around to embrace his lover. They lay like that long enough to steady their breathing and climb down from their euphoria. Akira was nuzzled in the crook of Rei's neck and shoulder as Rei began to softly pry the hands away from him. Akira protested and tightened his grip, but to no avail.

He sat up as Rei made his way elsewhere to clean himself up. Rei climbed back into the bed with a damp cloth and busied himself with cleaning Akira. Again, he removed himself from the bed to discard of the cloth, but was soon cuddled up closer to the darker-haired boy. Akira yawned deeply as he buried his face into Rei's chest.

"Rei?" he mumbled against pale skin.

"Hmm?"

"I..uh…I love you," Akira stuttered as a renewed blush graced his cheeks. Rei reached down to slightly tilt Akira's face to his own and press his lips to Akira's bruised ones. Though it was chaste, the sweetness that melted into Akira's being said fathoms of Rei's love.

Rei pulled back to kiss the top of Akira's head. As he settled back down to Rei's chest, Rei caught the scent of sweat and raw sex in Akira's hair. He inhaled the rich essence and whispered into the mass of dark, scented hair, "I love you too, Akira. You're finally mine."

Rei chuckled softly as he felt the heat growing on Akira's face. He yawned and was soon drifting off to sleep as Akira's light snores began to make themselves known.


End file.
